


He Like to Call Me "Peaches" When We Get This Nasty

by belwrites



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hair Pulling, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, sort of, they're in a limo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belwrites/pseuds/belwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ouais, merci. S’il vous plait, mettez la cloison en place?”</p><p>(Bitty and Jack have sex in the back of a limo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Like to Call Me "Peaches" When We Get This Nasty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clintonbrton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintonbrton/gifts).



> So once upon a time about a bajillion years ago clintonbrton told me about this headcanon involving zimbits, the Beyonce song Partition, and a limo. Here it is, babe, sorry it's so late!
> 
> None of the characters belong to me, they belong to Ngozi!

When the event is over, Bitty feels warmer than he probably should in his shirt, warmer than he should be when the sleeves are cuffed and his bowtie is loosened just enough to undo the top button and he’s so comfortable leaning against Jack, who smells so good, despite how warm the event hall had been and whose hands are so big, God, one whole hand practically covers all of Bitty’s lower back where it’s resting, steering him gently out to where the limo is waiting.

George got them the limo. She also insisted they go in the first place. Normally, she wouldn’t push like this, she said, but with Jack’s announcement the month prior, it’s important to show that he’s not hiding. Getting Bitty out in the public eye wouldn’t hurt, either. Besides, it was a charity dinner, co-sponsored by You Can Play, being held in Montreal, less than an hour from Bob and Alicia’s house, where they could stay, and be seen with Jack’s parents.

Jack Zimmermann and his boyfriend were going to this fucking dinner.

And they had and it had been great. Bitty talked to Jack’s teammates and their wives-and-girlfriends, who hoped that Bitty would start sitting in their box, and asked him how they felt about the acronym SOAP (Significant Others And Partners) as a new name for the WAG club. They asked Bitty about baking -- some of them had even started watching his videos when they heard who Jack was dating! -- and Bitty has a list on his phone now of everyone’s favorite pies for the next game he goes to with them, to bring to the box.

“Did you have a good time?” Jack asks as he opens the door with the hand not on Bitty’s back and ushers him inside. He slides after him and looks at the front of the limo, where the driver is sitting.

“Allons a la maison?”

“Ouais, merci. S’il vous plait, mettez la cloison en place?” The driver makes an affirmative sound and the partition rolls up.

“What’d you say?” Bitty asks, leaning against him.

“I asked him to roll up the partition,” Jack says. Bitty giggles. “What?”

“Driver roll up the partition, please,” Bitty half-sings, giggling some more. Jack rolls his eyes but smiles, leaning back into him some, pressing kisses to the side of Bitty’s face.

“You’re drunk,” Jack murmurs into Bitty’s skin. Bitty snorts.

“Am not,” Bitty says. “A little tipsy, maybe.”

“A little?” Jack nips gently at the shell of Bitty’s ear.

“I can recite the alphabet backwards if you want,” Bitty says. “Walk in a straight line when we get home.” Jack just chuckles, goes back to nuzzling into the side of Bitty’s face and neck. “Are you drunk?”

“Me? No?”

“You’re awful cuddly for the back of a limo,” Bitty says, but he’s leaning into Jack as he does, and lets Jack’s hands snake around his torso and pull him closer.

“Partition’s up, driver can’t hear,” Jack says lowly into Bitty’s ear. He presses his lips to the spot below Bitty’s ear that has him arching into the kiss, leaning so far he could end up in Jack’s lap if the driver turns too sharply.

“Jack,” Bitty breathes. Jack’s teeth nip at his skin, forcing out a moan from Bitty.

“Puis-je,” Jack whispers, suddenly shifting them so he’s the one almost in Bitty’s lap. He kisses a line down Bitty’s jaw and catches his lips, kissing him deeply. Bitty’s picked up enough French to know he wants permission but he doesn’t actually know what Jack wants to do. Not that he’d say no to anything that’s got him this riled up.

“Eric, puis-je --”

“Honey, whatever’s got you speakin’ French to me in the back of the limo is absolutely yes,” Bitty tells him.

Jack shifts so he can kiss under the corner of Bitty’s jaw, one hand behind Bitty’s neck, the other ghosting down the buttons of his shirt, his fingers finding the smooth golden-tan skin of Bitty’s chest and abs underneath. That hand rests in the space between Bitty’s navel and the top of his pants, brushing through the sparse trail of hair.

He starts moving lower, kissing over Bitty’s collarbone and down to tease at a nipple with his tongue and teeth. Bitty can feel the grin he hides in his chest when he gently tugs on Jack’s hair to get a move on. Jack bites at the skin just below his navel, because he knows Bitty will arch into that and get just a hair too loud for the back of a limo. It’s only then that Bitty realizes Jack’s not sitting on the bench seat with him at all -- he’s knelt between Bitty’s legs, arms resting on Bitty’s thighs.

He noses at the zipper of Bitty’s pants, mouthing at the obvious hardness with just enough pressure that Bitty wants more.

“Je veux te sucer,” Jack murmurs, barely audible because it’s said into the fabric but Bitty feels the vibrations and groans at both his words and the sensation. When Bitty looks down, he sees Jack watching him, eyes barely open but Bitty can see the sliver of blue-black-blue, waiting for permission.

“Vas-y,” Bitty says, breathless. Apparently that’s all Jack was waiting for because Jack starts moving, gets Bitty’s pants undone and his cock out in record time.

But then he slows down again, taking his time, kissing first at the base of his cock and then working slowly up, just running his lips over the smooth skin. He takes just the head into his mouth, tongue laving over the spot just under the head that makes Bitty’s hips jerk involuntarily. Bitty’s hands, which had been clenched into the fabric of his pants by his hips, fly into Jack’s hair, and Jack groans at the feeling. Bitty’s toes curl in his dress shoes at the sensation.

“Jack, please,” Bitty says as Jack takes him just a little bit deeper, his tongue now playing with his foreskin as a hand comes up to start jerking around the base of his cock, just gently. He works Bitty deeper, picking up the tempo, and his other hand sneaks up to hold onto Bitty’s hips.

“God, honey, you’re so good at this,” Bitty breathes, hips jerking when Jack groans at his words. “You look so good, baby, _oh_ ,” Jack swallows around him, trying to choke back a moan. He lets go of Bitty’s cock suddenly, grabbing at his other hip and pulling Bitty impossibly closer, swallowing him down. “Honey, what --”

But Jack pulls, and Bitty gets with the program, so he bucks his hips upwards, cock even further into Jack’s mouth. Bitty can feel himself getting close, the tight heat of Jack’s mouth and the feeling of Jack’s moans when Bitty talks to him pushing him right up to the edge.

“Jack, sweetheart, I’m -- you’re gonna make me come,” Bitty pants, and Jack’s fingers dig harder into Bitty’s hips and he pulls back just enough that his tongue can skate along the shaft and head and when he suddenly takes Bitty deep again, Bitty comes, fingers tight in Jack’s hair and Jack’s name on his lips.

Jack pulls off, a bead of come caught on his lower lip but Bitty hauls him back up, kissing it away, tasting himself.

“Do you need --”

“No,” Jack says, too quickly. Bitty raises an eyebrow and looks down. “I, euh.” He sounds so French-Canadian right now, like he always does right after sex. After _he’s_ come. Bitty pulls him back in for a soft kiss.

“Just from that?” Bitty asks.

“I like you talking to me and your hands in my hair and -- it was good,” Jack finishes, seemingly low on English words at the moment. Bitty can’t help but laugh a little. He kisses Jack once more. Jack settles into the seat next to him, letting Bitty tuck himself back into his pants and zip up before snuggling in close.

“Thanks for helping me live out Partition,” Bitty says after a while, chuckling. He feels Jack’s smile against his shoulder.

“Of course, ma pêche,” Jack murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> French Glossary  
> Allons a la maison = going home?  
> Ouais, merci. S’il vous plait, mettez la cloison en place? = Yeah, thank you. Put up the partition, please?  
> Puis-je = Can I?  
> Je veux te sucer = I want to suck you  
> Vas-y = go ahead  
> Ma pêche = my peach
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at soulfulalpaca!


End file.
